Karcelot Koshpak
Karcelot Koshpak was born eons ago on a long forgotten world, and is the son of Albas Koshpak. He is one of the most powerful Mortals to ever live, as his father ate the fruit of the Tree of Death and passed on the genetics to his then unborn son. Childhood Not much is known about Karcelot's childhood, aside from that his father was not too fond of him, and would often abuse the young Karcelot, this eventually lead to Karcelot developing trust issues, along with developing several unresolved emotional problems mainly revolving around his late parents, King Albas would often endanger Karcelot, resorting to taking Karcelot to otherwise unfit and unsafe places, such as active volcanoes, hostile wilderness, and at times, King Albas would even attack and harm Karcelot if he angered Albas, even if it was something very minor. Karcelot's Rebellion against King Albas Once Karcelot finally came of age, King Albas grew worried that Karcelot's power would soon rival his own, and began plotting to kill his son in order to keep his position as King. Albas failed in his assassination attempts towards Karcelot, as any mercenaries he hired where quickly dispatched by the Prince. Albas eventually grew tired of having other people try and fail, and attacked Karcelot himself, driving Karcelot away from Albas' Kingdom. It was here that Karcelot learned the truth about his father. King Albas' true intentions Karcelot had been locked in the castle's dungeon for most of his childhood, fearful of his father's anger. Once he was free, he quickly learned the entire world trembled at his father's name just like he did. King Albas was known as Albas the All-Powerful among his subjects, who all feared Albas' would-be omnipotence, King Albas had awoken The Eye of Judgement and could use it to not only peer into the soul of anyone caught in its gaze, but he could also then manipulate the person's deepest desires. Anyone who looked at Albas in the eye was immediately forced to serve him unconditionally, though Karcelot was immune to this effect as he inherited strong Essence from King Albas, making him the perfect one to battle the King for power. Karcelot slays the King Karcelot secluded himself for well over a century, learning how to utilize his Essence, and learning how to fight against King Albas, when he finally felt he was able to challenge Albas he returned to the kingdom, and he found that the people living there had either been enslaved to do Albas' bidding, or were secretly rooting for Karcelot to win. Eventually Karcelot fought his way directly to King Albas' throne room and challenged him to a fight to the death. Albas gladly accepted, thinking that he was completely invincible, he did not fear Karcelot in the slightest. King Albas quickly grew alarmed when he realized that Karcelot was immune to The Eye of Judgement, this angered King Albas and drove the King to lash out against his son with intent to kill. Karcelot could not match Albas' power, but he was far better at controlling what power he had, this advantage lead him to stalemate with Albas for over 2 days of consistent fighting, the whole time of which, the world around them was being destroyed by their combined power. Karcelot eventually grew weary and Albas had nearly infinite levels of stamina, knowing this, Karcelot knew he was backed into a corner, he had very little strength left whereas Albas wasn't showing any sign of fatigue. At this time, the Tree of Death came alive and rampaged throughout the Kingdom, trying to re-claim the Essence that King Albas had stolen from it, eventually, Karcelot was able to catch Albas off guard and strike him down, Karcelot then cut his father's body into pieces and fed them to the Tree. The Tree of Death was appeased and returned to normal. Karcelot believed that it was nothing short of Divine Intervention that allowed him to win against Albas, and from then on declared himself a servant of God. Karcelot's influence in Atrius Early Life in Atrius Shortly after King Albas' demise at Karcelot's hands he, rather then becoming a King and leading his father's kingdom, which was now in shambles, fled deep into the wilderness of Atrius, and became a hermit who studied Magic and Sorcery for eons, during this time he had two separate encounters with Hedenlator and proceeded to battle with the hostile Spirit, both times he emerged the victor. First Encounter Eventually, years later, Siris Galatas and REDACTED, who at the time where known as starboy4356 and REDACTED, arrived in Atrius and encountered Karcelot, during this time Hedenlator had resurfaced and planned on utilizing the power of the Tree of Death to destroy Atrius. Karcelot aided Siris and REDACTED in combatting the Spirit, this eventually lead to REDACTED faking his own death, Siris defeating Hedenlator in battle with Karcelot's help, and Siris being transported to Ereijan. After Hedenlator's Defeat Shortly after this Perramos rose to power in Atrius, and unlike his counterpart in Ereijan, the Perramos which resided in Atrius ruled over it fiercely and without mercy. Karcelot had a confrontation with the Spirit and during this battle Karcelot's right eye was blinded when a bolt of Lightning grazed Karcelot's face, this wound prompted Karcelot to retreat and go into hiding as a criminal. It was entire decades later when Siris had come back to Atrius along with Kered1, ScarabCoder, and HorseLunger. Karcelot enlisted their help to lead a rebellion against Perramos, this eventually lead to a battle fought in the city of New Garrendale. As Perramos was outnumbered and outmatched, he fled, badly wounded. The End of Atrius After the people of Atrius had been freed from oppression, Avyrion the Destroyer had decided to destroy Atrius, and began harvesting its Essence for his own. Unaware of this, Karcelot and the others pursued Perramos and found their way to his palace, by the time they caught him though, Perramos' scientists managed to repair the wounds inflicted to him with artificial limbs and cybernetic technology, modeled after the technology found on ScarabCoder. Perramos' Scientists where also able to create an artificial Eye of Judgement and it was transplanted onto his forehead, the Eye of Judgement gave Perramos powers that Karcelot and the other's could not fight against, but in a surprising turn of events, Avyrion the Destroyer killed Perramos and caught him off guard, deciding to spare Karcelot and the others for the time being, though later Avyrion confessed that when Atrius finally died from him consuming its Essence, the dying world would kill them as well. Just before the world was destroyed however, Karcelot constructed a portal leading to Ereijan, and everyone escaped just before Atrius finally crumbled into dust and fell into the Void. Arrival in Ereijan Once Karcelot and the others arrived in Ereijan they learned that things there were not much better, Avyrion the Destroyer had raised an army of Immortal Undead to do his bidding, though Avyrion was only biding time until The Tree of Death could be revived. Avyrion planned to use the Tree of Death to destroy all worlds in existence and then to replace them with perfect worlds where everybody's desires would be granted, Karcelot has since then been fighting alongside the others in an attempt to stop Avyrion and to stop The Tree of Death from being revived. Karcelot's Influence in Ereijan Shortly after arriving back in Ereijan from the desolate realm of Atrius, Karcelot and Co. immediately received word from Perramos that things in Ereijan have been bleak, the reanimated dead consist of Perramos and Hedenlator's most powerful soldiers, and Avyrion has been forcing them to destroy any sign of life that they came upon. Shortly after hearing this new it was a race against time to prepare for battle, a reanimated battalion lead by Karcelot's own descendants was marching on their village. World War Ereijan Begins When the undead attacked, the walls and trenches held them back well, but with Avyrion's own personal interference the walls were promptly destroyed, and the undead besieged the village. Along with this ScarabCoder's automated retractable gateway into the village was jammed by Avyrion as well, leaving it wide open for the undead to walk into. ScarabCoder, Siris Galatas, Kered, and Karcelot began digging pits to trap the undead in, and eventually over half of Avyrion's forces had been subdued. Avyrion promptly filled in the pit with Bedrock, burying some of his own forces alive. The members of the village proceeded to fight tooth and nail against the undead for the proceeding two days until the remainder of Avyrion's forces had been returned to the grave. Avyrion promptly fled the scene, but only after summoning another battalion of standard Zombies in the heart of the village. These where dispatched easily enough. Finally the initial battles had been won, but at a high cost. The combined armies of Perramos, Hedenlator, and Endyrium had sustained a massive number of casualties, and only 1/3 of Avyrion's total forces had been defeated. The rest of this war would prove to be very challenging. The War Continues After the initial sieges had been fought back, Avyrion began assessing why it was so important that they win in the first place, and came to the conclusion that Perramos, Hedenlator, Endyrium, and Karcelot all fought to protect the people living in Ereijan. Avyrion then decided to begin the systematic execution of every living person in Ereijan, by summoning his armies in the remote villages that had begun to spring up since Hedenlator had purged the land previously. Countless villages of people just trying to survive in the harsh world were destroyed in a matter of days. Karcelot and co. ventured to some of these villages and aided them in fending off the assaults, but the number in casualties only grew. Eventually the population of Ereijan was nearing extinction, in a desperate move on Perramos' behalf he began evacuating the inhabitants of Ereijan to another world, save only the military, to prevent further deaths. Avyrion used this to his advantage, and attacked several strategic military holds all across Ereijan, Karcelot ventured to several of these military posts and fended off the sieges alone. Eventually, he and his allies were called to the last standing Ereijan military hold, Trinity Hold. Shortly after their arrival, Avyrion decided that he would summon REDACTED back from the dead, as a means of destroying Trinity Hold quickly, upon REDACTED's arrival to Trinity the majority of the stronghold was set ablaze, and many of the buildings destroyed. The soldiers, in a frenzy, didn't even notice Karcelot, and his friends battling REDACTED. Eventually, REDACTED summoned a meteorite directly over Trinity Hold, Siris Galatas quickly teleported the meteor, and REDACTED, to the other side of a nearby river, and while the immediate destruction was avoided, the impact of the meteor killed the remaining soldiers in Trinity, save for Karcelot, Siris Galatas, and Kered. Karcelot's last stand Karcelot, Siris, and Kered, all proceeded to journey to the HQ of the enemy forces, which had been based around the growing Tree of Death. Karcelot, Siris, and Kered, upon arriving at the scene, battled the last remaining forces from Avyrion's undead army. After realizing that his army would soon be defeated in combat, Avyrion joined the fight and began attacking Karcelot and co. without mercy. Avyrion proceeded to single handedly hold back Karcelot and his allies until the Tree of Death finally awoke from its slumber. Upon this, Avyrion betrayed REDACTED and consumed the Essence Fruit and gained immense levels of power. Karcelot, as a last resort, remembered what Hedenlator had managed to do, and used Hedenlator's ability to multiply his power by 10, and raise that power to its full potential. The newly empowered Karcelot fought against Avyrion for a solid 24 hours, at which point Karcelot's body collapsed from the immense stress of the ordeal, and while he was still alive, he was unable to move, trapped in the crater of a massive explosion caused by Avyrion previously. Kered and Siris proceeded to join the fight again, but Avyrion defeated them with ease. REDACTED, looking to reclaim the power of the Tree for himself, summoned a meteor over Avyrion's head, but Avyrion stopped the meteor and destroyed REDACTED's undead body immediately after. Siris and Kered, despite being tired, and injured, charged into battle a 2nd time against Avyrion, at which point Avyrion came to his senses and was immediately filled with regret for his actions. REDACTED, still undead, imprinted his will onto Avyrion and used it to control him, causing Avyrion to resurrect REDACTED. At this point Karcelot was back on his feet, but unable to continue fighting. Siris and Kered would continue battling REDACTED until, in a shocking turn of events, Avyrion, possessed by "REDACTED's" will, would stab REDACTED in the back and then, the will imprinted onto Avyrion possessed REDACTED instead, revealing itself to be the will of Albas Koshpak. Karcelot immediately sprang into action, regardless of him having little to no strength left, and helped Siris and Kered battle the newly resurrected Albas, and after a long, well fought battle, Albas was defeated again. Upon REDACTED being liberated from Albas' control, he realized that his plan had failed, and he decided to use the last bit of his remaining power to restore Ereijan to how it was before Hedenlator purged it. After the war was over, Karcelot settled down on a nearby mountain range and built a small tower that he calls his home, and currently lives peacefully alongside the remnants of Ereijan. Personality Karcelot is a very old man, and, by extension, he is very wise in many regards. Often, he will let his past experience guide his actions in the present, normally resulting in him being extremely efficient in whatever he's doing. Unfortunately, he can often get too confident in himself, believing that he knows what's best, and disregarding criticism from the people around him at times. Karcelot also has many unresolved emotional problems from the abuse he suffered as a child, as a result, he can be incredibly stubborn if his father is ever mentioned, and he also tries to act as a father figure to anyone around him. Despite these problems, he normally has a very pleasant disposition and is normally willing to help in whatever way possible. While confident, Karcelot is very aware of his mortality, so he often tries sharing his wisdom with the people around him, in hopes that the new generation will be able to care for themselves when he finally passes. Karcelot has a very stern approach when it comes to dealing with problems, he will often only give a single warning, then punish harshly. However, if someone does not cross him, he is normally very friendly, and will embrace those around him with open arms. He is also very straight forward and direct, sometimes to a borderline offensive extent, this is shown when he openly criticized Perramos while Perramos was present, calling him "Too lenient, and way too over the top," and stating he needed to "get his head out of the clouds". Despite the harsh words, Karcelot normally maintains his integrity, and will often backup what he says. Karcelot has a very depressive, yet hopeful outlook on life. He has stated numerous times that he "Only continues living voluntarily to see what happens next, morbid curiosity at its finest." He often exclaims that he's bored with life, having lived over 12,000 years, he believes that he's seen everything the world has to offer. Despite this, he still acknowledges that certain things have to be done, and he will always step up when he's needed, hoping for a better tomorrow. Karcelot, while overly-confident, can also be extremely humble, having declined his rightful place as heir to the Koshpak Throne on multiple occasions. His main reason for doing so is because he doesn't want the power to go to his head, and by extension, he doesn't want to end up like his father before him. His humility is also shown in the fact that he refuses to awaken the Eye of Judgement, though he claims to be able to do so at any given time, having inherited the genes to do so from his father. Karcelot often struggles with humor from more recent generations, misunderstanding jokes as insults or threats. Karcelot's own humor is often not received well by his peers, as such, he normally doesn't joke around with anyone. Karcelot is also extremely independent, and will often keep to himself in isolated areas, and he will normally act on his own without telling anybody prior to him taking action. Abilities Primal Essences Karcelot has in-depth mastery over all types of Primal Essences. Karcelot has been known to summon walls made from Bedrock, fly, summon Fire in multiple forms, walk on and breathe in water, and call Lightning at will. Karcelot has also displayed immunity to lava, increased resilience to all types of damage, and has even managed to survive for long periods of time without food, sleep, or even oxygen. Non-Primal Essences Karcelot has mastered all Non-Primal Essences and brought them to their fullest potentials. Karcelot has displayed numerous powers involving Life Essence, healing otherwise fatal wounds, broken bones, and even regenerating severed limbs in mere minutes. Karcelot also displays extremely potent Ender Essence, being able to teleport across entire dimensions in an instant, he's also been able to tear holes in the fabric of reality temporarily. Karcelot displays both Divine and Demonic Essences in various ways, the most noticeable way is his ability to materialize anything and everything he needs at will, be it food, building supplies, or even fully forged weapons. Karcelot also displays Divine/Demonic Essences during times of extreme urgency, often going into a berserker-like state of attack where he delivers devastating levels of damage to his enemies in mere instants. Nature Essence Karcelot's strongest power is, without a doubt, his Nature Essence. Karcelot possesses a genetic mutation, inherited from his grandfather, Eden Koshpak. The mutation allows his body to automatically channel Nature Essence at all times, this results in Karcelot's vitality being increased greatly, it also enhances all of his other powers, and allows him to add to his magical ability by channeling the forces of Nature itself into his spells. Unfortunately, Karcelot cannot maintain control over his Nature Essence in his old age. He will often accidentally break things or involuntarily cause harm to his surroundings without even realizing it until its too late. He once tried to give Siris Galatas a friendly pat on the back, and ended up knocking Siris out cold for several hours. Karcelot's body acts as a magnet for Nature Essence, automatically honing in on it and channeling its power to often times extreme levels. Blinded Eye During his confrontation with the Perramos native to Atrius, Karcelot had his eye struck by a stray bolt of lightning, blinding him, and forcing him to retreat. Several days after the injury began to heal, the sight in his eye began to return, except instead of seeing his immediate physical surroundings, his blinded eye could see Essence in the form of light. Karcelot described looking at a large forest as "looking at the lights of a city at night." This allows him to see the location of his enemies with extreme levels of precision, often bordering on impossible. While the eye costs him his depth perception, often making him inaccurate with a bow/arrow, it enables him to see things from miles off that most people would have never noticed, making him an ideal scout. Koshpak DNA Karcelot descends from two exceptionally powerful Immortals. One being Eden Koshpak, who's genetic mutation gives Karcelot a natural affinity for Nature Essence, along with immunity to poison, and the ability to weaponize most, if not all things in his immediate area, as long as they are organic. His father, Albas Koshpak, consumed the Forbidden Essence Fruit, and gave Karcelot immense quantities of all types of Essences, along with this, the blood of the Immortals running in his veins multiplied his normal human lifespan 200 fold. Karcelot also inherited dormant genes that would allow him to awaken the Eye of Judgement should he choose to voluntarily undergo the process required to awaken it, though Karcelot refuses to do so. Magical ability Karcelot is nothing short of a prodigy of Arcane, Elemental, Healing, and Divine Magics. Being able to utilize Arcane seals powerful enough to bind full blooded Immortals, along with being able to heal most, if not all major or even vital injuries, using either his families Healing Magic, or the Divine Magic at his disposal. His Divine Magic also enables him to summon Fire from Heaven, and Smite his enemies with Holy Energy. His magic can also be used to purify, removing any evil, or taint that he comes across. Karcelot has also managed to channel his incredibly powerful Nature Essence into his magic, enhancing it even further. His magic alone is powerful enough to split mountains apart, and tear holes in the fabric of space/time. Conventional Combat Karcelot is highly skilled in most forms of conventional combat, having served not only as a General for a multitude of armies, but also having been a Soldier on the front lines of countless battlegrounds, and having been an Officer of a Navy. These experiences have given him an immense pool of wisdom in real-time War strategies, along with training Karcelot on how to use most, if not all types of conventional weapons, though he prefers using Battle-axes, he will often forge his own weapons, because he knows how to make them suited for him especially. Professions/Careers Karcelot has had a multitude of careers over the course of his life, leading him to learn many practical occupations that can benefit him in a multitude of ways. These professions include being a Master Chef, a War Tactician, a Blacksmith, a Captain of multiple ships, an Engineer, a Medical Doctor, a Tailor, an Herbalist, a Lumberjack, a Solider, a Pilot, a Miner, a Demolition Expert, and an Architect. This has lead Karcelot to accomplish many things on his own, further supplementing his confident/independent personality.